Touch of ice
by dark buterfly
Summary: Siendo el hijo del jefe solo tenia que preocuparse de tres cosas, las reglas que se le enseñaron desde pequeño: Ayudar en la aldea, no alejarse del campo de visión y la mas importante, esconde, no sientas. Oh al menos así fue, hasta que el pasado nebuloso comenzó a aclararse. (Hiccelsa de fondo, multi crossover, OC centric)
1. Prologo: Esto es

**L** es seré muy sincera, esta historia iba a ser algo completamente diferente a esto, pero la idea simplemente se me metió a la cabeza y no se fue. Tenia que escribir aunque sea el prologo, y después de muchas dificultades para que quedara como quería, aquí esta al fin.  
una historia que actualizare muy de vez en cuando porque es muy larga y pesada, para poder dar algo de calidad y que no se aburran, tomara tiempo hacer un buen trabajo.

En especial porque el protagonista es un Oc, y se que normalmente las historias así aburren o no llaman la atención, pero el punto es que el protagonista cuente su historia y la historia del pasado. Abra capítulos flashk back para algunas cosas, otras solo serán mencionadas y bueno..eso.

 **Advertencia:** No tiene mucho caso ocultar que pareja es la del trasfondo porque es muy obvio, esto es un **Hiccelsa**. Asi pues, el primero que hago pero no el ultimo. No eh visto las series de HTTYD, solo las películas, así que a eso me apego.

si alguien tiene sugerencias, datos o algo de las serie de televisión que quiera compartir para hacer todo este mundo mas extenso son bien venidos.

sigo aprendiendo, criticas son bien recividas.

ya veré como es recivido el fic, tal vez lo borre o tal vez se quede, todo depende de como se den las cosas.

* * *

 **Prologo: Esto es…**

 **Berk** estaba sufriendo la peor tormenta de nieve que hubiera visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El pueblo se encontraba completamente paralizado ante las ráfagas que azotaban la tierra, de tal forma que, aunque un ser humano o dragón salieran a serle frente serian irremediablemente derribados. La única razón por la que las construcciones no cayeron bajo el peso de la nieve y viento combinado fue por los firmes cimientos, que fueron pensados para tormentas similares, pero más benévolas.

Al principio del día solo se pudo ver un gran nubarrón gris, pesado y oscuro que tomaba todo el horizonte de vista al mar. Era sin duda una vista impresionante, pero no algo que no se hubiera visto de vez en cuando, esas veces en las que una tormenta de nieve seria particularmente difícil.

Así que naturalmente cada vikingo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y procedió a guardar el ganado, tomar madera y preparar las herramientas para cortar hielo, las pieles y cualquier suministro que escasearía a partir de ese instante. Los dragones captaron el mensaje naturalmente, cada uno alzo la vista y el olfato en dirección a la tormenta venidera, para acto seguido ir a resguardarse, ya sea a casa o al pequeño nido comunal que la aldea tenia, y que por obvias razones se hallaba fuertemente atendida por unos cuantos hombres y mujeres que se aseguraban de que sus amigos tuvieran las mismas comodidades.

El invierno era duro para todos, dragón o humano por igual.

Por eso era necesario una sana preocupación, los vikingos sabían mas que nadie que pelear contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza solo traerían muerte, el enojo de los dioses. Puede que tuvieran problemas de terquedad, o que no fueran los mas listos, pero sin duda, sabían cuáles eran sus límites.

Para cuando la primera ráfaga de viento golpeo la costa no habrían pasado mas de unas cuantas horas desde el primer vistazo a la tormenta, que para ese momento había avanzado de una forma preocupante. Por lo general, las tormentas a esa distancia llegaban en un día o dos, considerando lo densas que eran, era un tiempo corto, pero razonable.

Esta tormenta sin embargo había llegado en un solo día, lo que ocasionó que los habitantes se vieran confundidos por ello, asiendo así que intensificaran el trabajo, aun entre los primeros momentos en los que la tormenta tocaba tierra y hacia todo más difícil.

No podían parar, tenían el tiempo contado, casi nada para poder abastecerse y asegurarse de que llegarían a sobre llevar el estar aislados del comercio, que ganado y personas murieran. Con tan poco tiempo, la idea inicial de poder hacerle frente lo mejor posible esa situación se hacía cada vez más difícil.

Con el tiempo cada uno fue parando posteriormente, conforme el cielo se oscurecía y la nieve hacia imposible el ver más allá de unos cuantos metros.

La primera nevada fue feroz y desgarrante, casi como un golpe físico. Se llevó consigo cualquier cosa que no estuviera bien sujeta al suelo, y ocasiono que cada dragón gimiera acongojado, viendo hacia arriba mientras la nevada golpeaba los techos, como si cada golpe fueran fuertes y pesados pasos, de algo que se acercaba y causaba nerviosismo en ellos.

Esa primera noche fue difícil, nadie pudo dormir.

Los padres abrigaron a sus hijos, encendieron las chimeneas y se aseguraron de que nunca se apagaran. Los mas viejos se encomendaron a los dioses por si no sobrevivían a esa helada, y el resto se limito a temblar ante el frio que entraba por cada pequeña abertura y que parecían pequeños dardos al contacto con la piel.

El lamento del viento fue el compañero constante en cada rincón de Berk, barrio todo centímetro de tierra que toco, trayendo consigo escarcha y hielo. Los niños jurarían a partir de entonces que el invierno hablaba, con gritos desgarrantes que congelaban lo que la nieve no.

Al día siguiente el sol no salió.

Nadie se sorprendió con eso, pero cuando la oscuridad ni el hielo amaino si no que creció con el tiempo, fue que el pueblo comenzó a preocuparse.

 _¿Qué estaba mal?_

* * *

-¡Esto es una completa locura!- Snotlout luchaba contra las ráfagas de viento que lo empujaban constantemente al frió suelo, pero sin mucho resultado. No pudo avanzar mas de un par de metros en todo este tiempo.

Y es que la tormenta estaba siendo irreconocible, ya no era algo que pudieran catalogar como natural, aunque quisieran.

La oscuridad era más que abrumadora, el aire frio en contacto con la piel era como ser golpeado por fuego, ya varios habitantes habían presentado quemaduras por el frio, en las partes expuestas de piel. La nieve se volvió granizo pesado en algún punto de la tarde y por más fuego que hubiera en las casas todo se estaba congelando, literalmente.

El hielo sello ventanas y la nieve acumulada amenazaba con llevarse cuesta abajo a varias construcciones por su peso, ningún ser vivo se atrevía a salir, era una sentencia de muerte más que segura.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el, luchando junto al resto para ir en dirección a la casa de Gothi a pedir ayuda, o asesoramiento con todo esto que estaba pasando, y que ciertamente estaba asustando a todos.

Dos días, solo dos días de una tormenta monstruosa que no paraba y que solo crecía segundo a segundo, y ya había tres muertos por el golpe de frio. Solo en los inviernos más crueles y áridos había tanta mortalidad, y de repente, en menos de una semana ya estaban falleciendo.

Se estaban muriendo y no sabían cuando iba aparar esto.

-¡A este paso, nos congelaremos por completo antes de llegar a Gothi!-La voz molesta de Tuffnut sonó apenas, acallada por los fuertes vientos y el pedazo de piel que usaba para protegerse la cara de las posibles quemaduras por fio.

-¡Fue una pésima idea salir!- Su gemela que se empeñaba en caminar sin sostenerse de algo, se vio repentinamente derrumbada al suelo después de esa declaración, llegando a ser empujada aun en su posición a causa del viento, retrocedió todo lo que había avanzado en cuestión de segundos. -¡Maldita sea!-

-¡No hay tiempo de quejas, hay que tomar acción!- Astrid se dedico a volver por su compañera entre pasos resbaladizos y empujones de la ventisca. Por suerte el granizo había parado un momento, aprovechando esto fue que salieron- ¡Si nos detenemos, entonces es seguro que moriremos!-

-¡Uf!, ¡pues espero que su titulo de anciana sabia del pueblo no sea una exageración!- Levantándose y con un poco de dificultad para respirar la gemela Thorson se tomo un momento antes de seguir- de verdad espero que ella tenga una solución- Este ultimo comentario fue solo para ella y para Astrid, quien la vio lo mejor que podía través de la nieve.

Y aun así pudo leer entre líneas su mensaje : _"Sin Hiccup, ella es nuestra única opción"._

-¡Avancen, con algo de suerte llegaremos antes del fin de semana!- Snotlout que dirigía el pequeño grupo se dio la vuelta para apurarlas, y de una vez comenzar a caminar. Se estaba congelando, literalmente podía sentirlo y verlo en cada uno, con la escarcha que se formaba en su ropa y piel, el tono pálido azul que desterraba al rosa de todo su cuerpo. Si no comenzaban a caminar ya, morían en menos de media hora.

El par de rubias asintió sin replicar nada verbalmente, pero una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Ruffnut golpeo al pelinegro lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo y ocasionar que el también patinara de espaldas hacia atrás.

-¡No estamos para juegos tontos, avancen!- Y ahora como nueva cabecilla del grupo fue el turno de la joven Hofferson para apresurar el paso.

Esta vez nadie replico, y todos comenzaron a avanzar lo mejor que podían por el piso congelado.

A su paso era obvia la destrucción que la tormenta estaba causando, con casas literalmente bajo nieve y cuyos habitantes abandonaron para ir al gran comedor, que se convirtió en un refugio temporal. Aunque por desgracia no era un lugar mucho mejor, tenía una estructura más resistente y grande, pero fuera de eso estaba sufriendo tanto daño como las casas del pueblo.

El hielo y la nieve se estaban comiendo a Berk, y se encontraban frente a muchos problemas a los cuales no podían darles una adecuada solución.

Astrid solo podía esperar a que la anciana pudiera usar sus dotes mágicos para detener esto, si era un castigo de los dioses, si la naturaleza desato su furia sin razón aparente, si podía ser reparado, esperaba que Gothi lo supiera.

Necesitaba que la mujer lo supiera, si no, ¿Qué aria?, ¿Qué harían?.

Ahora, solo esperar a que los dioses no los dejen desamparados.

-¿Pero qué?- La confusa voz de Fishlegs la saco de sus pensamientos, solo para notar como detenía sus pasos para ver a algo al frente y arriba de ellos.

Intrigada giro a esa dirección y lo que vio ocasiono que abriera sorprendida lo ojos y que todos en conjunto pararan su marcha. Pues frente a ellos la casa de Gothi esperaba en lo alto, pero esta tenia una gran hoguera en el patio delantero.

El viento no apagaba el fuego, y las llamas parecían estar llamando al cielo. Era impresionante, no solo por el echo de que el fuego no se extinguiera ante la ventisca, lo era el brillo, claro y cálido aun desde la distancia.

Como un faro.

Al grupo le tomo un tiempo salir del estupor de semejante visión, pero rápidamente se recuperaron al ver la pequeña figura de la mujer aun lado del fuego, viendo directamente al cielo. Como si el infierno de hielo desatado no fuera nada, y esperara algo con paciencia.

Su bastón estaba bien sujeto y sus trenzas grises se movían al viento, su temple era envidiable y hasta algo preocupante, si es que el ver a una anciana en medio de una tormenta de nieve sin mucho abrigo era algo normal.

-¡Vamos, ya estamos cerca!- Y a ese grito de animo el grupo avanzo lo que le quedaba, antes de llegar a las faldas del pequeño monte donde la mujer vivía, y que ahora veían solo tenía unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar donde estaba ella.

-¿Quién diablos pensó esto?-Snotlout estaba molesto, pues era obvio que subir seria igual o per que caminar hasta ahí.

-Al mal paso darle prisa- Y con esa simple frase, los gemelos se dedicaron a empezar a subir sujetos con los pies y manos, asemejando aun bebe que gatea.

Aun con eso, sus pies resbalaron un par de veces, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en el mentó con un escalo congelado.

-Y-yo mejor aquí me quedo- Intentando huir fue detenido por el cuello de su abrigo por Astrid, quien no dejaba de ver los intentos de los gemelos para llegar arriba.

-Buen intento Ingerman, pero vienes con nosotros-

* * *

La oscuridad era interrumpida por el blanco que llovía del cielo.

 _Era el llanto mas triste que hubiera oído y visto._

Así que se quedó ahí en su puesto esperando firmemente, con una manta a sus pies y todo listo para el arribo.

Podía oírlo, cada vez más cerca y sorteando un mar de tormentas. Lo que no pudo escuchar fue al grupo que llegaba por un costado suyo y luchaba contra la naturaleza lo mejor que podían sin mucho excito.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la primera en intentar hablar sobre el ruido de las voces y el viento fue Astrid, quien venía al frente del grupo.

Pudo oír lo que tenía para decir en honor a la verdad, pero en su lugar se limito a darle unos segundos de su atención para luego posar su vista en el cielo, eso era más apremiante.

-¡Gothi, sé que es grosero venir sin avisar pero…!- Algo contrariada por ser directamente ignorada por la mujer, la joven intento ser lo más respetuosa que la situación se lo repitiera. – ¡Queremos ver si puede hablar con nosotros un momento!-

-¡De preferencia adentro!-

-¡Si, me congelo!-

Claramente ignorándolos centro su mirada en busca del mas mínimo cambio en la ventisca.

-¡Oiga!-

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar de nuevo un rugido se oyó.

Frente a todos la tormenta se abrió, a sus ojos unas alas potentes abrieron su camino empujando la ventisca como si fuera una cortina. El azul resplandeciente quebró la noche junto a otro rugido.

La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma estaba ahí en toda su potencia y majestuosidad.

Aun al estar tanto tiempo en compañía de Toothless y su jinete, siempre era impactante verlo en su modo alfa, después de todo, siendo solo una furia nocturna era lo suficientemente intimidante.

-¿Hiccup?- La voz incrédula de alguien rompió el asombro inicial de semejante llegada. ¿ya estaba de vuelta?, ¿Por qué no mando un mensaje de que llegaría?, ¿Por qué se aventuro a sortear semejante tormenta?, ¿Qué era tan apremiante?.

Un nuevo rugido fue la única respuesta sacudiéndolos a todos en el interior, para al momento siguiente ser empujados por la fuerza con la que el dragón cayo. Fue un ruido seco que empujo hielo y nieve con él, en sus alas podía verse resto de escarcha y hielo, pero ninguna herida visible.

En un ruido pesado de metal y correas su jinete bajo.

El primer impulso al ver su figura cubierta de su armadura- que al igual que su dragón, estaba cubierto de pedazos de la tormenta- fue ir directo a él. No lo habían visto en días, después de ese viaje tan repentino al sur del que no dijo nada.

Todos olvidaron el frió, la tormenta, las dudas y el miedo. Solo querían ir a golpearlo con preguntas, y tal vez uno que otro golpe físico verdadero.

Pero en lugar de eso se detuvieron en cuanto se percataron de que no los estaba viendo. Se giro directamente a Gothi mientras sostenía algo contra su pecho, bajo de la capa de piel de oso.

Inmediatamente fue seguido por Toothless que uso una de sus alas como protección contra las ráfagas de viento, rodeándolo así casi por completo. A paso seguro fueron a donde la anciana quien ya tenia en manos una manta gruesa, y con una mirada sin ninguna palabra asintieron en saludo.

La mujer mayor hizo amago de querer tomar con la manta lo que Hiccup tenia bajo la capa, pero con su única mano libre la detuvo, en un gesto algo brusco, como si cualquier cosa que estuviera demasiado cerca fuera una amenaza. La mujer comprendió eso y se limitó a asentir de nueva cuenta y señalo a su choza, donde el fuego cálido podía verse.

Ninguno podía ver su rostro o sus ojos trasvés del casco, pero por el comportamiento rígido y a la defensiva, era obvio que era algo muy serio. Por ello nadie interrumpió el extraño encuentro y se limitaron a ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

Aun así, cuando su jefe y la mujer comenzaron a caminar ignorándolos por completo ya no pudieron quedarse cayados.

Aunque la tormenta estaba perdiendo fuerza en sus gritos.

-¿Hiccup?, ¡¿dónde estuviste, cabeza hueca?!- Snotlout fue el primero, sintiéndose con el derecho de reclamar antes que nadie luego de que buena parte de las responsabilidades fueron dadas a él. Aun que claro que al final el jefe suplente fue Astrid, con la ayuda de valka y Gober. ¡pero eso no importa!, ese maldito se había ido sin una palabra, dejándolos a su suerte.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta del castaño que junto a la anciana ya habían cruzado la puerta de entrada, con el furia nocturna a sus espaldas como fiel sombra.

-¿Ahora no hablas?- Molesto se cruzó de brazos viéndolos desde su lugar, pensando seriamente en si sacar su martillo o no.

Tal vez con un golpe o dos recuperaba los modales.

-¿A dónde fuiste?, dejaste un montón de proyectos pendientes y sin supervisión- Fishlegs, preocupado más que nada por el trabajo en la aldea que en los viajes de realización de su amigo empezó a seguirlo con pasos débiles. Después de todo, Hiccup nunca abandono sus responsabilidades como jefe cuando tenia que salir, ya sea como diversión o por trabajo. – La academia necesita de mas maestros, preparados de preferencia, y los suministros para el invierno no están completos- Y ahora menos, con esta tormenta todo estaba congelado hasta la muerte.

Venían problemas muy serios.

Pero su amigo se limito a seguir a la mujer que esperaban, supiera la respuesta con respecto a la tormenta antinatural por toda la casa. Mientras esta movía cosas, sacaba mantas, cuencos y hierbas con una agilidad y velocidad impresionante para su edad.

-¿Cómo se supone que debemos de tomar todo esto?- Ahora fue la gemela Thorson quien se plantó aun lado, cerca suyo esperando así que se dignara a verlos, pero en un abrir y serrar de ojo Toothless se interpuso en medio, dándole una mirada de advertencia que los descoloco a todos.

¿Por qué actuaba como si fueran un peligro potencial para Hiccup?.

Dando un paso atrás y siendo flanqueada por Tuffnut, todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Hiccup, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Astrid empezó a avanzar tentativamente a donde el par silencioso se encontraba. Avían parado su marcha, y Gothi tenía en sus manos una nueva manta, grande y suave. Aun lado un cuenco con agua tibia y su bastón recargado en un mueble.

Esperaba que Hiccup le entregara algo con las palmas y brazos abiertos, pero el no hizo mucho movimiento, pareció apretar mas fuerte lo que tuviera en su brazo cubierto, que ahora veían estaba a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Qué es…- Que riendo ver mejor cual era el objeto que claramente era el punto de enfoque de las dos personas, avanzo unos pasos rodeando la mesa central de la casa, en dirección al flanco derecho del castaño. Cuando un gruñido suave le alerto que Toothless estaba tras de ella, volteando un momento para verlo, pudo notar como le daba la misma mirada de advertencia que le dedico a Ruffnut, pero que como aquella vez, no cargaba hostilidad real, si no precaución.

Le pareció a como los padres dragón reacciona a cualquiera que se acerque a su cría.

 ** _Te veo._**

Con un asentimiento que reflejo que entendió el mensaje volvió su atención al intercambio del dúo. Hiccup suspiro levemente, apenas pudo verlo por su cercanía, cuando empezó a sacar la que guardaba tan celosamente, y le costaba desprenderse.

Cuando quedo descubierto y fue recibido por los brazos de la mujer que con una sonrisa tranquilizadora comenzó a checarlo, fue que todo el aire de su cuerpo pareció esfumarse.

-¿Q-que?- Fue lo único que salió en un murmullo incrédulo, que quiso fuera un grito para ver si era una especie de sueño o algo extraño.

Pero no.

Al ver su reacción los pasos de sus amigos se oyeron tras de ella, peleando por poder ver desde atrás de su espalda. callaron en cuanto vieron lo que se sostenía con la manta cálida.

-¿Eso es…?-

-Es…-

Afuera la tormenta paro por completo, la última nieve cayendo como delicadas hojas, sin ningún rastro de la tormenta que hasta hace unos momentos fue.

La noche se volvió monocromática, solo blanco y negro era el paisaje general.

Y adentro de esa choza todo color que se podía ver era pálido rosa enmarcando unas regordetas mejillas, y una pelusa rubio platino.

-Un Bebé...-

* * *

taraaaaaan!

ven, algo obvio no?

Me quebré la cabeza pensando un modo de hacerlo mas misterioso, pero me di cuenta que era mejor la entrada dramática.

Es decir, un furia nocturna, en un modo alfa, atravesando una tormenta monstruosa de nieve. es lo suficientemente dramático, no?

En fin, la historia ya esta en mi cabeza, y me encanta, pero me temo que seria un poco largo, fácil mas de unos veinte capítulos, y todos de una extencion considerable. ¡este fue el prologo mas pequeño que pude escribir!, de verdad, esto da para mucho.

La idea vino con la canción **Touch of ice** de frozen, que evoluciono aun fic Hiccelsa solo de ellos dos, pero por algún motivo me pareció mejor modificarlo hasta que quedo esto. Todo un misterio por resolver, uno muy grande.

Que les párese?, merece seguir o mejor lo borro?.


	2. Chapter 1: Tres simples reglas

**L** es seré muy sincera, esta historia iba a ser algo completamente diferente a esto, pero la idea simplemente se me metió a la cabeza y no se fue. Tenia que escribir aunque sea el prologo, y después de muchas dificultades para que quedara como quería, aquí esta al fin.  
una historia que actualizare muy de vez en cuando porque es muy larga y pesada, para poder dar algo de calidad y que no se aburran, tomara tiempo hacer un buen trabajo.

En especial porque el protagonista es un Oc, y se que normalmente las historias así aburren o no llaman la atención, pero el punto es que el protagonista cuente su historia y la historia del pasado. Abra capítulos flashk back para algunas cosas, otras solo serán mencionadas y bueno..eso.

 **Advertencia:** No tiene mucho caso ocultar que pareja es la del trasfondo porque es muy obvio, esto es un **Hiccelsa**. Asi pues, el primero que hago pero no el ultimo. No eh visto las series de HTTYD, solo las películas, así que a eso me apego.

si alguien tiene sugerencias, datos o algo de las serie de televisión que quiera compartir para hacer todo este mundo mas extenso son bien venidos.

sigo aprendiendo, criticas son bien recividas.

ya veré como es recivido el fic, tal vez lo borre o tal vez se quede, todo depende de como se den las cosas.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Tres simples reglas.**

::

:

:  
:

El día estaba despejado.

Podía ver claramente el azul sin ningún tipo de interrupción, mas que el vuelo de los terrible terror y otros dragones que cumplían su rutina diaria. Berk era tan bullicioso como lo podía ser a tan temprana hora, en un día de verano.

Era consciente del ambiente general de cotidianidad bien asentada mientras atravesaba la calle principal, exactamente igual al del día anterior, y el anterior a ese. Y aun así, no podía evitar ver cada aspecto de ello como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. Le gustaba el sonido de todo, como el vuelo de los dragones rompía el aire o como las ovejas huían asustadas cada vez que una sombra estaba sobre ellas. Los gritos de cada aldeano que siempre se las arreglaban para tener algo que discutir cada día, o los olores no tan benignos a su alrededor.

Su favorito era ver las grandes columnas de hielo que se podían ver en ciertos lugares del pueblo, eran como construcciones por si mismas, y cada vez que preguntaba,siempre tenían una historia diferente de por que estaban ahí. Su favorita era la que hablaba de una batalla épica, entre un pequeño contra un gigante.

Las casas, por el contrario, eran algo que parecían permanecer igual cada vez que las veía. Aunque su abuelo Gober insistía en contarle historias de cuando cada casa y edificio en Berk era nuevo, a pesar de que su gente vivió ahí por trecientos años. A él no le gustaban mucho esas historias, nunca terminaban bien. Sin embargo eran solo cuentos, y por ello no creía que cada edifico fuera lo suficientemente interesante como para ver mas de lo que da una primera vista.

Madera, madera tallada, madera pintada, madera quemada o rasgada, madera y solo eso. Se daba cuenta, su pueblo no era muy creativo, ¿Porque no algo de color?, no estaría mal.

Pero, para su mal, esa opinión no era muy popular.

 _"Viejas formas del vikingo, hay tanto que puede cambiar en tan poco tiempo"_

Al menos eso oyó alguna vez.

* * *

Cuando llego a la orilla de la playa, ya había contado cien pasos desde su casa. Probablemente no era el numero real de pasos, porque solo sabia contar hasta cien, pero esta seguro de que al menos _había_ esa cantidad de pasos en todo el camino.

Se tropezó unas cuantas veces al no prestar atención y distraerse con las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero siempre confiaba con que la firme mano de su abuela no lo soltara. Eso siempre se ganaba unos cuantos regaños por ser demasiado confiado, pero él no veía alguna razón para no serlo.

Tampoco veía las rocas o baches, pero le habían dicho que la torpeza viene de familia.

-¡Cuidado!- Fue un movimiento limpio el que hizo su abuela al halarlo mas cerca de ella. El hombre cubierto de grandes cajas de madera se meció inestable mientras pasaba a un lado. -¡Carga pesada, a un lado!- La siguiente victima no tuvo el tiempo ni los reflejos, porque lo único que escucho antes de seguir con su camino fue un fuerte estruendo de madera y metal, junto con maldiciones que involucraban el yak de alguien.

Tal vez la torpeza era simplemente vikinga.

-Siempre es bueno salir a dar un paseo -La tranquila voz de su abuela llamo por un momento su atención, dejo de intentar ver sobre su hombro al desastre que se armo tras de ellos. Podia oír como los gritos de dos, comenzaban a incluir a más personas. A su abuela no parecía importarle nada de eso. -No es sano estar encerrados tanto tiempo, ademas, creo que es mejor enseñar en la practica. -

Le dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas en un tomo juguetón, tratando de animarlo.

Él no se sentía del todo cómodo.

Se suponía que las clases eran en casa, y salir a la aldea era solo cuando era necesario. Afuera había mucha gente, muchos dragones...mucho de todo. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, y cada vez que salia era inevitablemente atraído por su alrededor.

Lo cual, casi siempre traía problemas, en realidad.

Pero su abuela no compartía la opinión de permanecer en casa, y se aseguraba de salir juntos cada vez que pudieran. Justo esa mañana, decidió que si estaban hablando de lo que podías encontrar en el mar, un viaje a las costas no estaría mal. Así que tomo un cesto con algo de comida, un cambio de ropa, una libreta y sin más salieron.

Cruzaron el pueblo, se detuvieron un par de veces en el camino cuando un dragón especialmente hambriento intentaba comerse una oveja, y otra cuando unas mujeres pedían consejos a la mujer mayor.

Él perdió detalle de eso, estaba más concentrado viendo a los otros niños correr y gritar por todo el lugar.

Era mejor verlos de cerca, que desde la ventana.

-¿Que crees que nos encontremos hoy? -Con un gran animo, su abuela tendió todo en la arena. Habían avanzado hasta un lugar donde la marea era tranquila, algo lejos de las demás personas y donde no hubiera ningún riesgo de...bueno, nada.

-¿Un pez? -

-Bueno, en realidad los peces que comemos se consiguen más al fondo. -Apartando la mirada, señalo al horizonte, donde el agua parecía ser calma. -¡Ahí!, desde aquí se ven los barcos de pesca- Y en efecto, si se paraba de puntitas y estiraba el cuello, podía ver la pequeña figura flotando en el azul, junto a unas cuantas más.

-Son pequeños - Mucho, ¿Como podían ir personas en ellos y traer tanto pescado para que todos pudieran comer?.

-Solo se _ven_ pequeños, de cerca son mucho más grandes -Divertida, revolvió su cabello un poco fuerte, lo que causo que intentara apartarlo de el. Eso solo hizo que ella riera un poco más. -Ya veras alguno de cerca, tal vez y hasta puedas subir. -

-¿Y pescar? -

-Si tu quieres. -Pero pareció pensarlo mejor, porque rápidamente agrego. -Cuando seas mayor, me refiero, ahora eres muy pequeño y no puedes ir por ahí -

Lo sabia.

Así que simplemente asintió, mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello, a pesar de que la brisa del mar no tenia piedad de él. Y cuando no logro nada, se dejo caer junto a su abuela, quien comenzaba a sacar la libreta y un lápiz.

-Bien, ya hablamos de lo que podías encontrara en una isla como Berk, ahora, ¿Que crees que puedas encontrar en el mar?-

-Dragones - Respondió simplemente mientras veía firmemente la extensión de agua frente a él. A su lado podía oír como su abuela apuntaba algo en el papel.

-Si, pero eso es hacer algo de trampa. Ya habías dicho lo mismo cuando te pregunte que había en tierra firme. -Dejando de escribir, dirigió su mirada al pequeño. -Mira a tu alrededor y dime que crees que haya ahí...que no sean peces. -

-Anguilas -

Viendo que su enfoque no lograba nada, Valka decidió intentar otra cosa. - Ve a la orilla y dime que vez -

Obedientemente, el pequeño se levanto y avanzo hasta llegar al punto donde las olas morían. Con extrañeza comenzó a ver a todas direcciones, causando que la mujer reprimiera una risa ante su clara actitud perdida. -Veo rocas y agua -Dijo molesto, una vez que se dio por vencido y giro a verla.

Lo cual era un logro, con el viento a su espalda ella apenas podía ver algo de verde entre ese enredo de pelo particularmente rubio. -¿Que hay dentro del agua? -Decidió darle una pista, y señalo a la orilla donde él estaba parado.

Le tomo un tiempo, pero cuando presto atención al movimiento de las olas, pudo ver a que se refería su abuela. Ahí, meciéndose en el agua, pequeñas piezas de colores claros se quedaban quietas, para ser arrastradas por el agua otra vez cuando una nueva ola venia.

-No son rocas -Eran de muchos tamaños, la mayoría pequeñ poder evitarlo se agacho para tomar uno. Se sentía curioso al tacto, y sin duda, no era como ninguna roca que hubiera visto.

-No, no lo son. Se llaman conchas, y ahí solían vivir pequeños moluscos. -Ante eso, el niño acerco la concha de color blanco a sus ojos, tal vez esperando ver algo viviendo aun ahí. -Ya no lo hacen más, cuando son lo suficientemente grandes, dejan su concha y buscan una nueva. Algunos crean su concha, otros, tomas alguna desechada y la usan. -

Sorprendido y emocionado por eso, comenzó a tomar todas las que podía, no importándole mojar su ropa o lo fría que estaba el agua aun para ser verano. No paro hasta que ni una más entro en sus manos, y cuando se levanto la sonrisa cálida que lo recibió causo que sonriera de vuelta.

Por eso. Por esa sonrisa Valka sabia que valía la pena romper las barreras cuidadosamente puestas. Alek era solo un niño pequeño, y aunque no era un niño normal y tampoco estaba en las circunstancias más favorables, ella creía que era mejor darle un sentido de normalidad lo más posible, en lugar de simplemente denegar cosas.

Si tan solo su hijo viera lo que ella.

-Ahora, cariño, ¿Que más crees que hay ahí? -

Se tomo un momento para responder su pregunta, volviendo su vista al mar en silencio sosteniendo las conchas contra su pecho. Seguramente ponderando mejor su respuesta, ella espero pacientemente hasta que estuviera listo. Y cuando lo hizo un rostro regordete e iluminado le golpeo el pecho. - Muchas cosas -

Con una pequeña pausa para recuperarse de la impresión, Valka retomo su escrito . -Dragones, anguilas, peces, conchas... _muchas cosas_ .-Levantando la lista para que su nieto la vea, sonrió un poco. -Bueno, no esta tan mal. Aunque creo que a este paso, serán necesarias mas visitas aquí -

-¡Si!-

Pero antes de que pudiera decirle que se acercara para practicar la escritura de esas palabras, una sombra se cirnio sobre ellos. Inmediatamente después un golpe pesado contra tierra, y finalmente ante ellos una gran figura de negro descanso sus alas.

Si la vida no la hubiera tratado como la trato, tal vez pudo haberse encogido ante la dura mirada de ojos verdes.

-Creo que me debes una explicación -

* * *

El camino a casa fue sin dudas mucho más corto. Todos habían subido en Toothless , con Alek al frente siendo rodeado por su padre y su abuela detrás de ellos.

El niño era consciente del aire tenso y decidió mantenerse en silencio. Sabia que a su papá no le gustaría nada la salida secreta que él y su abuela hicieron, a pesar de durar tan poco tiempo, y de que en realidad era la primera vez que salia en una semana.

Cuando bajaron y las puertas se abrieron, no perdió tiempo y subió escaleras arriba.

Abajo, la discusión comenzaba.

* * *

Su cuarto era su lugar favorito en toda la casa. A diferencia de la cocina normalmente caótica, o la sala siempre silenciosa, era lo suficientemente amplio como para construir fuertes con cobijas y almohadas, o para ponerse a dibujar por todo el suelo sin temor a estorbar o que se acabe el espacio.

También el suelo era un buen lugar para tumbarse y ver las estrellas o ver caer la nieve.

Su habitación estaba decorada con sus dibujos y libros que aun no puede leer, pero que su abuela esta ayudandolo leyéndolos por él. Cada dibujo era algo que veía o le gustaría ver. Había castillos, caballos e islas, algunos otros eran dragones coloridos o vikingos de estomago redondo y grandes barbas. Unos pocos, sin embargo, eran sobre su familia.

Uno en particular, se hallaba justo aun lado de la ventana, en un angulo que le permitía verlo muy bien cuando se acostaba en le piso y veía al cielo. En al había dibujado a su familia completa. Su papá estaba ahí, todo su contorno dibujado con color cafe y negro, a excepción de los dos puntos verde en lo que seria su cara, justo aun lado una gran masa negra con ojos de gato. Al otro lado estaba su abuela, en colores un poco más claros y con algo de rojo, a su lado lo que se suponía era un dragón, pero que era solo una plasta de color naranja y rojo con una cabeza aplastada. En otro lado de la hoja, un vikingo rubio de una graciosa barba y casco, era mayoritariamente representado por un gran circulo, algo de azul suponían ser sus ojos. También había una figura un tanto más apartada de las otras, otro vikingo de cabello negro y rostro duro, junto a él, un gran dragón rojo con cuernos , que en realidad se parecía mas a una lagartija. Y, en medio de todos ellos, estaba él.

Claramente más pequeño, en ropas cafe y verde, y sin un dragón a su lado. A sus costados estaban su papá y abuela, ambos sonreían, casi como cada uno de los personajes en el dibujo.

Ese dibujo en particular era su favorito, por sobre todos los otros retratos o paisajes que dibujo. Le gustaba ver a toda su familia reunida, felices y sonriendo, lo cual era mejor cuando tenia la vista del cielo estrellado o la blanca nieve, justo aun lado de ellos. Era como si todos juntos pudieran verlo.

Le gustaría mucho que alguna vez fuera así.

 _-¡¿Y como se supone que lo supiera?!-_

- _¡¿Como no vas a saberlo?!, ¡eres una madre!, ¡¿Como crees que me sentiría?!-_

Se sacudió repentinamente ante los gritos que venían de la planta baja. No era común que gritaran tan fuerte cuando llegaban a pelear, lo que quería decir que esta vez su papá realmente estaba molesto con ellos.

Normalmente, ninguno de los dos era de un carácter explosivo. Su abuela era una mujer tranquila que siempre tenia respuestas para todo lo que preguntara y estaba siempre dispuesta a jugar con él. Su padre, por el contrario, era un hombre calmado que siempre sabia que hacer cuando alguien venia por ayuda, y que no le gustaba la confrontación, mucho menos la agresiva.

Siempre le dijo que había otras formas de resolver los problemas que no fuera peleando, por más vikingos que fueran. Primero habla, luego intenta de nuevo, si no funciona, bueno, puedes golpear tan duro como puedas.

 _-¡No puedes simplemente hacer lo que quieras!-_

 _-¡¿Y que me dices tú Hiccup, no hacemos solo lo que tú quieres?!-_

 _-¡No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que es mejor para él!-_

Esto no estaba bien. Ellos de verdad nunca habían peleado así antes, esto...esto...

¿Era su culpa?.

Pudo haberle dicho que no a su abuela cuando le pregunto si quería salir. Podía seguir estudiando en casa, leyendo los libros que hombres y mujeres viejos escribieron sobre el mundo alrededor de él, no había problema, de verdad. Era un niño curioso, si, pero podía esperara hasta que fuera adecuado salir. Sin causar ninguna pelea.

No quería esto.

-Paren... -Abrazando fuertemente su almohada sobre su cama, enterraba la cara intentando amortiguar los gritos cada vez más energicos. -Paren... - _Por favor_.

De repente, la escarcha comenzó a cubrir la almohada, no lo noto hasta que algo de ella llego a su cabello. Sorprendido, se soltó dejando caer la almohada parcialmente congelada al suelo, para terminar chocando con la cabecera de su cama. Dejo un rastro de escarcha por las sabanas a su paso, incluso algo cubrió su ropa.

Asustado intento quitar la escarcha de encima, pero solo logro que se volviera hielo delgado.

-Hay no -

Esto era peor.

No se supone que congele cosas, estaba mal. Si su papá o abuela se enteraran...

-Es malo, malo. -Apurado y alterado, salto de la cama sacudiendo sus palmas al igual que si hubiera tocado algo muy caliente. Pero ahora la escarcha salia de sus pies, donde quiera que pisaba un parche de hielo se formaba. Pronto, buena parte de su habitación estaba cubierta de hielo en alguna de sus expresiones, a causa de los brincos que estaba dando por todo el lugar, intentando sin éxito dejar de hacerlo. - Por favor para. - Esta vez, se lo decía a si mismo.

Sin embargo, no _podía_ parar. Y en medio de la desesperación por eso, y los gritos de la planta baja, podía sentir como las lagrimas pinchaban sus ojos.

Pequeños y finos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del techo. Era tan transparentes que podrían confundirse con motas de polvo dispersas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había causado porque se había dejado caer al piso tratando de contener las lagrimas. Se supone que puede controlar todo eso, ¿Porque no puede ahora?.

¿Acaso sus poderes se habían roto?,¿Que aria ahora?,¿Congelaría todo lo que tocaba el resto de su vida?. Asustado por sus pensamientos se tapo los ojos, cerrándolos fuertemente y llorando al fin.

¡No quería congelar a nadie!.

Completamente ignorante del hielo que se formaba a su alrededor y comenzó a avanzar por todo el cuarto, lloro más fuerte.

No quería ser como esos monstruos de las historias, hechos de hielo y de corazón frió. No quería, de verdad que no.

-¡Alek! -La voz inesperada y asustada de su padre causo que pegara un brinco en su lugar. Abriendo los ojos pudo ver entre lagrimas la figura borrosa de su papá en el marco de la puerta. Tras de él estaba su abuela. Ambos lucían sorprendidos y asustados.-¿Estas bien?, ¿Que paso aquí? - En un par de grandes zancadas su papá ya estaba a un lado suyo, sosteniéndolo firmemente por los hombros y buscando por todo su cuerpo algo que estuviera mal.

En ese momento de confusión, el pequeño se pregunto como era que estaban ahí. Se supone que estaba peleando abajo, pero, una vez apartando las lagrimas de sus ojos, pudo ver que ellos no parecían estar molestos entre si más. Lo único extraño era que su abuela no había entrado al cuarto, se limitaba a ver todo desde la puerta abierta, con mirada preocupada, sosteniendo el marco y con un pie ya adentro. Seguramente cuestionándose si entrar o no.

Su papá por otro lado, lucia muy serio y concentrado buscando alguna herida. De alguna forma, lucia más cerio y estricto que cualquiera de las veces que lo había visto como jefe. -¿Que fue lo que paso? -La pregunta tensa fue inesperada, principalmente porque no parecía que fuera a hablar.

Le tomo un tiempo poder responder y cuando lo hizo, su voz era notoriamente débil - No se detenía -

-¿Que?-

-El hielo -Una vez seguro de que no estaba herido de algún modo, toda su atención fue directa a él. Eso fue peor para sus nervios jóvenes. -El-el no se detenía -

Sus palabras causaron que ambos adultos dejaran de verlo y voltearan a ver la habitación congelada en su totalidad. No era el peor estado en el que alguna vez estuvo, pero sin dudas, ver el día soleado de afuera por la ventana en contraste con el cuarto, era...

Malo.

-T-trate, pero no-no pude -Sin saber que hacer con el silencio y la fugas mirada cómplice que los ostros hicieron, las lagrimas volvieron a caer. Y Con ellas, los pequeños copos de nieve también. - Lo s-siento mucho, no quise...n-no quiero...- Rápidamente fue envuelto en los brazos de su padre, que lo acomodo lo mejor que pudo en su pecho. Eso fue todo, la presa se rompió. -¡No quiero herir a nadie! -Su grito fue fuerte y claro.

Automáticamente, el abrazo se volvió más fuerte.

-Shh, _tu no herirás a nadie_ -Tratando de tranquilizarlo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Sin embargo, por algún motivo su voz sonaba tan frágil, casi como si las palabras fueran un eco difuso. En la puerta, Valka comprendió y decidió dar la media vuelta y dejarlos solos.

El cuarto era tan frió...Pero el abrazo de su padre era muy cálido, y lo hacia sentir seguro. -Lo siento -Termino repitiendo de nuevo inevitablemente.

La nieve simplemente no se detenía.

-Esta bien, solo tranquilízate -Una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza también. El movimiento era lento y cómodamente repetitivo, funcionaba bien, porque los hipidos y lagrimas iban menguando conforme el tiempo avanzaba. -Todo esta bien. -Sonaba tan sincero, que las palabras eran fáciles de creer. -Todo estará bien, yo te cuido. -

Sorbiendo su nariz una ultima vez, enterró su cara aun más en el pecho de su padre entre pieles y cuero. Olía a fuego y metal, con algo de brisa de mar.

Olía a seguridad.

-¿Vez?, no es tan difícil, la nieve ya se detuvo. -Sin embargo, no se aparto ni un milímetro de su lugar cálido y seguro. Eso preocupo un poco al mayor. -¿Que pasa?, ¿Todavía no te sientes bien? -

Una pequeña negación silenciosa proveniente de la mata de cabello rubio en su pecho fue todo lo que recibió.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? -

Otra negación.

-Estabas muy alterado hace un momento, supimos que algo andaba mal cuando algo de hielo comenzó a aparecer en el techo...¿Fue por nuestra discusión? -Obviamente sonaba incomodo hablando de ello, pero si algo de eso había llegado a su pequeño, bien valía el momento incomodo. -Si es por eso, no fue tu culpa, es solo que tu abuela y yo... -Ugh, era tan difícil tratar de explicarse. Más aun porque sabia que el niño en sus brazos estaba escuchando cada palabra, a pesar de que no se movió ni un milímetro. -Nosotros tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, pero ambos queremos que estés bien... ¿Estas bien?. -

Alek escucho el tono preocupado, y sintió que si su padre era sincero con él, podría devolverle todo a cambio.

Se aparto solo un poco para hablar. -Si, solo que tenia mucho miedo. -Habiendo quedado claro a que se refería, no lo interrumpió. -No se detenía, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, no paraba. -Sintiendo el firme agarre en su ropa, Hiccup volvió a acariciar su espalda. Lo ultimo que quería es que volviera a llorar. -Tenia mucho miedo de haberme roto, papá ¿Que pasaba si congelaba todo lo que tocara?, no quiero convertirme en un monstruo de hielo -

La voz quebrada y asustada del pequeño fue más que suficiente para sostenerlo con fuerza. Cuando hablo, sin embargo, su voz sonó con más dureza de la que quería. - Escúchame bien, no eres, _ni seras_ un monstruo. -

-Pero...-

-Solo es miedo, y el miedo siempre cambia el aspecto de las cosas. -Sintiendo un sabor amargo en el paladar al recordar parte de la discusión que tuvo con su madre, decidió cambiar de enfoque. -Solo...tienes que tranquilizarte, si te alteras, las cosas solo serán peores. -

-¿Tranquilizarme?-

-Si...mira, simplemente no... -¿No que?, ¿No te enojes, no estés triste, no tengas miedo?, no podía reprimirlo emocionalmente. Sin embargo... -Intenta contenerte -

-¿Uh? -Curioso, por fin aparto su cara de el revoltijo que ahora era su ropa. Su regordeta cara estaba roja, y sus ojos aun eran acuosos, pero sin duda estaba más recompuesto.

-Puedes sentir todo lo que quieras, pero, no dejes que eso escale a mucho. -

-¿Como?-

-...busca las maneras de no sentir miedo, o enojo o mucha tristeza. Yo por ejemplo, cada vez que alguien hace algo particularmente tonto y potencialmente peligroso, tomo un vuelo con Toothless. Eso me ayuda con mi molestia. -

-¿Como la vez que el tío snotlout causo esa estampida de yak porque perdió una apuesta, y destruyo los corrales de las ovejas, que se llevaron unos dragones salvajes y nos quedamos sin lana suficiente, junto con los heridos por las pisadas de yak?...el no se disculpo. -

-...si, algo _como_ eso. -

-¿También como la vez que un hombre se robo la gallina del otro, y comenzaron una guerra de bromas que dejo a la mitad de la aldea cubierta de huevos y plumas? -

-Si -

-¿Y también cuando los otros jefes vinieron, pero no había nada preparado porque la noche anterior se retaron a ver quien bebía más y todos terminaron muy enfermos?, Tuviste que hacerlo todo tu solo, con la abuela y el abuelo gober. Pero la abuela no sabe cocinar y el abuelo comenzó a contar sus cuentos sobre trolls, y los jefes terminaron enfermos y molestos. -

\- Si, también como eso. -

-Y como cuando...-

-Esta bien, ya es suficiente de ejemplos. -Deteniéndolo suavemente, lo ayudo a sentarse frente a él. -El punto es, que no dejes que el miedo o todo lo demás te llene. Tienes que reprimirlo. -

-¿Como... _esconderlo_? -

-Algo así ...-Tal vez esa era una definición que Alek podía entender, reprimir era más que solo "esconder", pero aun era muy pequeño.

Lamentablemente, no lo suficientemente pequeño para no comenzar a entender. -Mira, hoy...es un ejemplo de varias cosas que quería hablar contigo. -Tomando valor, decidió que no podía pos ponerlo más tiempo. -Entre ellas tu _Magia_ _. -_

-¿Y salir?-

-Y salir, si. -Inevitablemente, alargo su mano hasta tocar la pequeña cabeza. El cabello era extremadamente rebelde, pero suave, y era vagamente consiente de que pronto tendrían que cortarlo. -Sabes que ninguno de los otros niños puede hacer lo que tu -

-Si -

-Es por eso que no podemos tratarte como los otros niños. Hay cosas...hay cosas que simplemente _son_ y otras que puedo evitar que sucedan. - Sintiendose repentinamente cansado, soltó un suspiro. -Solo quiero que estés bien. -

-Si salgo, ¿No estaré bien?- Aun bajo el toque de su papá, no pudo sentirse un poco alterado.

¿Había lago mal con él?, ¿Con el resto?.

¿Le harían daño?.

-Aquí en Berk, en casa, estarás bien. -La sonrisa cansada que intentaba tranquilizarlo solo lo pudo calmar parcialmente. -Y no dejare que nada de más afuera te dañe, pero para eso, necesito que trates de entender unas cuantas cosas. ¿Lo harás?-

-Si -

-Bien. -Se veia tan seguro, que no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo. -Veras, no hay nadie como tú y esos es genial -Con cariño volvió a repasar su revuelto cabello, eso se gano una leve risita del pequeño. -Por desgracia, es difícil que otra personas comprendan eso, y... _sabes_ porque no puedes hacer magia frente a nadie más -

-No les gusta la magia -

-Exacto, y no es que sea mala, solo es algo difícil de comprender para la mayoría -Mucho más difícil de comprender de lo que le gustaría. -Pero todos creemos que es mejor que nadie lo sepa, solo para estar seguros. -

-No debo mostrara mi magia, lo se. -Algo desanimado bajo la mirada a sus manos. Ya no tenían escarcha y en realidad parecían perfectamente normales, sin embargo, nadie podía hacer lo que él con sus manos, y nadie debería saberlo.

Un poco desanimado por ese gesto, Hiccup retomo la platica antes de que su determinación flaqueara. -Tampoco debes alejarte mucho, mantente cerca de alguno de tus abuelos o en la vista de sus dragones...y no...-

-¿No?-

Momentáneamente sin palabras, intento decir lo que tenia planeado, pero no pudo.

No quería prohibirle salir, pero saber que estaba por ahí, tan lejos, aun acompañado, le generaba una gran ansiedad. ¿No había discutido por esa misa razón con su madre?, Alek podía ser especial, pero seguía siendo un niño, y uno vikingo. No podía ser retenido o no ser visto como parte de la tribu, no aria ningún bien para nadie.

Pero...

-No...te alejes mucho de las personas. Ellos te ayudaran y tú puedes ayudarlos a ellos. - Odin, esperaba que esta fuera una buena decisión. -Sera bueno, ya sabes, que comiences a ayudar poco a poco con la aldea. -

-¿Como los demás?-La alegría instantánea que mostró, fue un poco dolorosa.

Solo un poco.

-Aja, tu y los ostros niños son muy pequeños aún para hacer mucho trabajo, pero dentro de no mucho tendrán que escoger alguna profesión para ayudar en la aldea -

-¿Yo también?-

-Si, bueno, ser hijo del jefe no te salva de eso- Ni de otras cosas que, sinceramente, pueden evitarse con algo de sentido común. Ojala su hijo tenga algo de eso, no como él.

-Entonces podre salir y ayudar -Ignorando su sutil advertencia, el pequeño niño se levanto de su lugar muy emocionado. A su alrededor, la nieve y hielo había desaparecido por completo en algún momento anterior. - ¿Puedo ir a pescar?-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, en los barcos chiquitos -Avanzo hasta la ventana y señalo indiscriminadamente -Papá ,¿hasta donde pueden ir?, ¿que tan lejos?,¿en uno de esos barcos, puedo ir a otra isla? -

-No - Su repentino corte detuvo abruptamente las emoción del niño. Regañándose a si miso, tomo un poco de aire y lo intento de nuevo, esta vez, menos tenso. -Acabamos de hablar sobre no alejarte mucho, salir y ayudar, por ahora solo sera de vez en cuando y con supervisión. -

-Oh -Más tranquilo, volvió a su viejo lugar sentado en el suelo frente a su padre. -Lo olvide -

Eh ahí un problema. La burbujeante euforia infantil. - Tengo una idea. -Fue su turno de levantarse del suelo, y avanzo hasta una mesa donde un montón de hojas y lapices estaban abultados y desorganizados. Tomo una hoja en blanco y un lápiz, se dio la media vuelta y regreso a donde su hijo. -¿Que tal y si escribimos las reglas aquí?, así podrás leerlas y no las olvidaras. -

Alek asintió viéndolo atentamente. -¿Como las listas de la abuela? -

-Algo así, solo que estas cosas van un paso más aya. Son como un guía, hay que seguirlas. -Sin esperar otra cosa, escribió el titulo en la hoja. - _"Reglas"_ -

-¿Serán muchas?- El tono cansado y preocupado no paso desapercibido, lo cual fue algo divertido.

-No, en realidad no. Los vikingos y las reglas no nos llevamos muy bien, problemas de terquedad. -Ambos rieron ante el viejo chiste. -Solo sera lo más importante, y en lo que tú estés de acuerdo, ¿Esta bien?. -

Guardo silencio un momento, viendo la hoja de papel en las manos de su padre. Sentía que era algo muy importante, ¿Podría hacerlo?...

De pronto, los ecos de gritos acusándose mutuamente volvieron a sus recuerdos. Él no quería que algo así volviera a pasar, si seguía esas reglas, podría estar bien.

Su familia estaría bien.

-Si. -

* * *

Esa noche, abajo del dibujo familiar junto a la ventana, había una nueva hoja de papel meciéndose levemente junto al viento. Una lista de tres cosas, acomodadas en orden de prioridad.

 ** _Reglas_**

 _Ayudar en la aldea_

 _No alejarse del campo de_ _visión_

 _Esconde (No sientas)_

.

:

:

:

* * *

Bien, fue un largo camino hasta aquí, y eso que solo fue el primer capitulo...ugh, veo muchas noches de estrés si sigo con esto.

Me es difícil mantener la narración en tercera persona sin incluir a los otros personajes presentes, lo cual es un poco anti-climático, ¿O ustedes que creen?. Tratare para que los próximos capítulos no pequen de eso.

También, si alguien esta leyendo esto y es tan amable de dejar un Review, ¿Que les pareció el arranque oficial del fic?, no quería que estuviera muy cargado, pero me dije: Tiene la etiqueta de drama por una buena razón, y creo que es bueno dar una buena probada de lo que esta por venir.

¿Criticas constructivas?, ¿Opiniones?, ¿Alguien más sintió en Hype por del trailer?


End file.
